


The Logfiles Of Carlton Lassiter

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton keeps a log of the fateful night Gus and Shawn spend in the SPD's drunk tank after one too many shots of pineapple vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logfiles Of Carlton Lassiter

LOG FILES:  
10 PM:  
Inmates GUSTER and SPENCER have been admitted to the drunk tank on a D&D. Spencer is wearing a lampshade and declaring himself a ‘party moose’ at regular intervals; Guster is trying to tame the cell mouse, Blinky.

10:15 PM:

Brought GUSTER band-aids after unfortunate Blinky-related accident.

11 PM:

Eased complaints of fellow inmates by insisting SPENCER refrain from showering the audience with greatest hits of Wang Chung. SPENCER agreed to thereafter only hum Billy Ocean.

12 MIDNIGHT:

Philosophical discussion with drunkard in neighboring cell leads to competitive headstands. DETECTIVE O’HARA wins with longest time at 10:13.

12:40 AM:

GUSTER given another Band-Aid for bruised thumb received in head-standing contest.

1:30 AM:

Innocent, unsuspecting officer walks in on SPENCER and GUSTER….applying their lips to one another’s faces. They asked if I wished to go mano y wallo, and I declined.

2:30 AM:

Twelve minute argument over who should be atop who. There is a rock-paper-scissors contest. SPENCER wins with lizard.

3:00 AM

After much low-pitched complaints and inability to Waken The Great Pocket Lizard, in SPENCER’S words, both settle down to sleep.

3:15 AM:

GUSTER has rabbit whiskers painted under his nose; SPENCER is wearing a stunning fez.

4:15 AM:  
Ten minutes of trashbucket hoops. I’m 600 and 0.

5:00 AM  
SPENCER and GUSTER are released on their own recognizance with terrible hangovers. And if there’s a merciful God, SPENCER will keep himself away from pineapple vodka for a very long time.


End file.
